Neo-Republicanism
Neo-Republicanism is a minarchist ideology developed in Mordusia, especially by the Federal Republican Party and Patriciate Imperial League. Founding There is no direct founding of Neo-Republicanism but the term began to be widely used during the presidency of John Bucker. However, Jeffrey Hannigan is considered to be one of the founding fathers of Neo-Republicanism as he was a more pro-liberty voice when the FRP was dominated by Paleo-Republicanism. Neo-Republicanism was officialy accepted by the FRP's leadership as its ideology during the closing days of John Bucker's presidency and President Douglas Hof really implemented it as a term, although this was just a formality as the ideology already existed. It can be said that the ideology was largely created when the FRP was reformed and the Populist Conservative and Republican Moralists factions, both now considered to be Paleo-Republican, were disbanded and the new Republican factions were created. The SML, although advocating a monarchy, still is a Neo-Republican as it believes mainly in the same kind of minarchism as the other factions. Ideology Neo-Republicanism is divided into several schools of thought which slightly change and modify themsleves over time. Constitutional Republicanism Considered the "mainstream" faction of Neo-Republicanism, Constitutional Republicanism (CR), advocates a minarchist state, whose only duty is to protect the liberties of its citizens. These liberties include for most life, liberty and property. CR advocates a complete free market system with no interventionism from the government in order to let private enterprise thrive. This school of thought also advocates that the government not infringe on the civil liberties of the people unless they have committed a crime. They are strong adherents to the Neo-Republican (Neorep) theory that committing a crime (violating another's rights) cancels your own unless a trial is accepted and therefore completely support the death penalty as a punishment. All Neoreps oppose abortion but the Constitutional republicans seek to ban it entirely, while some other schools of thought wish to delegate the power to the states or allow it in cases of medical emergency. The faction also largely supports the minimization of victimless crimes and has been known to propose the legalization of recreational drugs and prostitution. This might seem odd for a fiercly religious faction (many CRs are Coptic Catholics) but for many, it is considered more immoral for the state to intrude into one's private life than to take drugs, although this is seriously frowned upon by all Neo-Republicans. The CR proposes an isolationist platform and a strong military. Independent Republicanism Created entirely by the IMCE leaders, especially Mike Thompson and Richard Mitchell, Independent Republicanism (Indrep) is the colonial interpretation of Neo-republicanism. Many colonists and inhabitants of New Mordusia had retained strong traditional values and could not accept what they saw as extremly immoral behaviour. As such, Indreps propose a more restrictive agenda and adds the government responsibility of maintaining a certain level of morality. This includes opposition to gay marriage, drug usage, prostitution and so on. The Indreps are more favourable to a slightly more expansionist agenda than other Neoreps, if such agenda benefits the colonies. However, they remain suspicious of international interference and are firmly against international law, like all Neoreps. Surprisingly, the Indcons, being strong supporters of states' rights and decentralization, oppose a federal ban on abortion, prefering that the issue be left to the states. This has raised their esteem for many as they are seen to have much integrity and to stick to their principles. Loyalist Conservatism Loyalists Conservatives are, technicaly, not part of the Federal Republican Party however, they are also Neo-Republicans. The SML's particular ideology is known as Loyalist Minarchism. Loyalist Minarchism reflects Neo-Republicanism with a monarchist platform. The faction holds the middle ground between many Constitutional Republican and Independant Republican policies, such as their opposition to abortion except in medical emmergencies. However, as supporters of the reestablishment of a symbolic monarchy, they are more unitaarist than the two other factions, although this is said to be because the Mordusian Emperor will guarantee their rights and nothing more. The Loyalist Conservatives are nearly as free-market oriented as the other schools of thought. In fact, the only major difference is that the Loyalists propose a slithly more environmentaly friendly policy, as they view some pollutors as possible aggressors that must not be given free reign. On foreign policy, they completely agree with Constitutionalist Republicanism and some hard-line Loyalists are even more isolationist than the Constitutionalists. A new possible addition to the Loyalist minarchist scene is the Homeland and Liberty Party, the libertarian wing of the Constitutionalist Imperial League of Luthori, a conservative monarchist party. Prominent works Many Neo-Republicans (or predecessors to that movement) have written what are considered pivotal works in the new Republican theory, these include: * The Free Market Concept by Karl Leitemberg * Treaty on Economic Libertarianism by Jeffrey Hannigan * The New Republicans by John Bucker * The People, Constitution and State by Craig Tauber * Liberty and Republicanism by Darrel Wolf * His majesty, guardian of our rights by William Frederickson Media Many media news outlets are considered to have some Neo-Republican views, primarily in Mordusia, however others have come into existence, such outlets include: * The Sammodra Times (SA, Mordusia) * The New Conservative (TS, Mordusia) * The New Ardommas Times (SA, Mordusia) * The Cormorant Herald (AD, Mordusia) * The WIlliamsborough Post (GH, Luthori), was once considered a Neo-Republican publication. However, it has followed the Geharon Conservative Party, with wghich it has strong links and gradually embraced the GCP's strong brand of ultra-traditionalism and pseudo-militarism. Affiliations Many Mordusian idustrialists and businessmen have announced close affiliations to Neo-Republicanism, among those are:^ * Hexlon Standard Energy Co. (heavy industry, infrastructure development, energy - HQ: Port Morgan, SM) * Walker Heavy Ind. (heavy industry, weapons manufacturing - HQ: New Ardommas, SA) * East Dovani Trading Company (Trade, infrastructure development - HQ: Port Morgan, SM) * Republican Security Firm (security, paramilitary - HQ: Clann, SA) * Sammodra Conglomerate (finance, heavy industry, weapons manufacturing, energy - HQ: New Ardommas, SA) * West-Seleya Shipping (trade, finance - HQ: New Ardommas, SA) * Western Opperative (consumer goods, finance - HQ: Clann, SA) * Sayon-Mordus Trust (finance - HQ: Ostgrad, TL) * Ron Dienems Investment (finance - HQ: Cormorant, AD) * Excelior Defense Inc. (weapons manufacturing, heavy industry - HQ: Cormorant, AD) * Sayoon Trade Bank (finance - HQ: Talan, SY) * Imperial finance Inc. (finance, heavy industry - HQ: Euphanea, HS * Relms & Madison (finance - HQ: Cronberg, TL) Category:Political ideologies